The construction of a highly flexible but simple-to-use experimental setup for grazing incidence XAS was completed in 1995. It was commissioned and productively used in several general user experiments. The system includes full computer control of motions including optical rail alignment, defining vertical and horizontal slits, grazing angle e, in-plane rotation ~, and vertical sample position z. The design also incorporates an innovative ~ rotation (about the axis of the beam) of the entire experimental setup which allows investigation of polarization phenomena while maintaining the optical alignment of the setup. The computer control involves some 18 individual motors and computer software has been developed which is integrated into the XAS Collect data acquisition system. The instrument was jointly developed and assembled by BRTP Resource and BES/OHER staff.